1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water boiler and, more particularly, to a water boiler by high-frequency heating.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water boiler operated on gas, natural gas or diesel is often used in a school, hospital, hotel, office, factory, military camp or the like to provide water for drinking or washing. However, there is always a risk of incomplete combustion that leads to the production of lethal carbon monoxide. Instead, an electric water boiler can be used. There are problems, such as a low heating rate and a high thermal loss, that cause a problem to the environment.
Thus, a fast heating, energy saving, quite safe boiler is required.